Worst and Best Birthday
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: It's Sly's birthday, but he isn't in a mood. Ruka tries to find out what's wrong. And that's all that is need to reveal feelings. SlyxRuka and slight RuaxPatty.


Me: Hey it's me with another one-shot.

Sly: Why do you write so much about Invitationshipping?

Me: It needs to grow to stand up to its rivals. Those rivals are RallyxRuka and LuccianoxRuka mostly. Sure there is ''creeped out'' RuaxRua stories too, but I don't count it as a rival. Also there is TenpeixRuka, but that isn't so popular. YuseixRuka also exists but I think them as older brother younger sister relationship.

Rua: I can't believe people that pair me and my sister together. I like someone else ''wink wink hint hint''

Me: Stop making it so obvious that you like Patty. This is just about SlyxRuka. Though now that you mention it I think I add couple hints of PattyxRua too.

Rua: ''blushing'' Why do you pair me with her? There are no hints.

Me: Like I said in my other story she is the only character I can pair you with. All others are too old or show obvious hints that they like someone else. No let's stop this argument and start!

Ruka: Gyaradosmaster doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. If he would Sly would talk more since last time he talked was around 45 episodes ago even if he made an appearance an episode ago.

Stardust Dragon (AKA the tired sister): Yeas typo fixing late at night. What could be more fun? Oh wait I know SLEEPING!

Me: Enjoy the story!

''_Ring Ring'' _Was the only sound that could be heard from Sly's room. Lazily he reached out to shut the alarm. His attempts were futile as alarm clock was far out his reach. He lazily stood up and turned the alarm off. _''It's again this day. The worst day of my life.'' _Sly thought as he changed his clothes.

''Sly dear! Are you awake?'' A female voice asked from downstairs. Sly answered with a yes. He had successfully changed to his normal attire and managed to get his hair like it always was. Taking his schoolbag and Duel Disk he walked downstairs where his mother was making breakfast.

''Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?'' His mother said sweetly.

''Yes mom.'' Sly answered. _''It was good until I woke up'' _His mother noticing his attitude frowned a little.

''Now don't be like that. It's your birthday so cheer up. I even bought you a present and made you a special breakfast.'' His mom said in a scolding tone.

''Present is probably new cards and your ''Special Breakfast'' is the same every year. Pancakes with too much syrup.'' Sly said with the same tone as before and using air quotes on Special Breakfast. His mom frowned again.

''Well this year you got new friends so maybe they get you nice presents.'' Sly's mom (AN: Ok I got tired of that. Her name is now Kasumi. At least I think its female name. It's the Japanese name of Misty from Pokemon) said trying to cheer him up.

''They don't know about my birthday. They wouldn't care.'' Sly said slightly sadly. ''Well expect maybe her.'' Sly whispered under his breath. He however didn't whisper silently enough because Kasumi heard him and smiled.

''Her? Do you have a girlfriend? Is it that Ruka girl that you talk about sometimes?'' Kasumi said extremely excited. Sly blushed a little. Okay he blushed more than a little.

''Mom! I don't like her in that way.'' Sly said red. Kasumi notice this and started to giggle even more.

''Then why are you blushing? Ohh! I better get my camera. I have never seen you blush before.'' Kasumi said and ran off to find the camera.

Sly sweat dropped. Sometimes his mother was just so immature. He must make a note to himself to **Never **bring Ruka here. Or any of my other ''friends''. His mother quickly returned with a camera. Luckily Sly's blush had already disappeared.

''Aww. I so wanted take a picture of you blushing. Hey I got an idea! Sly and Ruka sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G'' Kasumi teased. Sly tried with all of his power to stop himself blushing, but proved unsuccessful and red tinge appeared on his cheeks. There was a flash and picture was taken.

''I'm off to school.'' Sly said annoyed as he picked his schoolbag and Duel Disk from floor and headed towards the door.

''Have fun dear!'' Kasumi yelled and door slammed shut. ''That Ruka is one lucky girl.'' Kasumi said and sipped on her tea.

Outside of Sly's house. Sly's POV.

I just can't believe my mother sometimes. She acts so immature, especially on my Birthday. To me birthday is just a normal day. I can't even remember my birth or my father. I never even knew my father. I had never met him. All I can remember is electric shocks and a speech about Psychic. I heard that my father is dead. They never found the body, but there was no sign of him. Last time he was heard was in an abandoned amusement park. Half a year later I was admitted to Duel Academy. I never thought I would make friends in here.

End of Sly's POV

He had already walked far and was in front of Duel Academy.

Sly walked straight where his class was and leaned to a close wall with his arms crossed as he waited for the class to begin. Many other students passed by him. There were usually two. Hardly anyone walked alone there. He was different. He liked being alone. He had heard many people whisper about ''that weird anti-social kid.'', but he didn't care.

''Hey Sly!'' Gentle voice said. Sly turned a little and came face-to-face to Ruka who was smiling gently. She was accompanied by her brother and their group of friends.

''Hi.'' He simply answered. Ruka frowned a little at his tone.

''What's wrong Sly? Are you sick or something?'' Ruka said and put her hand on his forehead. He blushed a little, but tried to hide it. He proved successful

''I'm fine. I always act like this.'' Sly said in a cold tone. There was a flash of hurt in Ruka's eyes, but Sly failed to notice this. Suddenly there was a sound of trumpet. People turned to face Rua who was holding a trumpet.

''Congratulations. You have just been promoted from normal emo to commander emo.'' Rua said in a joking tone. Bob and Tenpei laughed, Sly just glared, Ruka sighed and Patty was staring interested.

''Umm… Rua? Where do you keep that trumpet?'' Patty asked quite confused. Rua simply opened his bag and put trumpet in there despite the fact it shouldn't fit in there.

''It's official. Laws of physics have been broken.'' Tenpei said also in joking tone. The group laughed expect for Sly who stayed silent.

''Okay there is something wrong with you. You don't normally act this cold. What's wrong?'' Ruka said in a worried tone.

''_Why does she care so much? Why is she worried? Why can't they just leave me alone? Why am I asking this many questions that begin with why? I guess I should just tell them.'' Sly thought._

''Well if you really want to know, it's…'' Sly was cut off by clock that ringed. Sly thanked silently in his mind. Maria arrived and opened the door. Students ran to their seats well most of them ran. Unluckily for Sly, Ruka sits next to him during this class, which means there was going to be bombardment of questions.

''So what were you going to say?'' Ruka asked as the lesson started.

''It's nothing important. Forget it.'' Sly answered turning his attention to the teacher.

''But I want to know!'' Ruka said little too loudly. Entire class heard her and turned to their direction.

''Sly, Ruka do you have something to share with class?'' Maria asked angrily. Some students started to giggle and some looked worried.

''It's nothing. We are sorry.'' Ruka answered for both of them. Maria sighed and continued with the lesson. For a while class continued as normal despite of sideway glances Ruka gave to Sly. There was a tap on Ruka's shoulder and Patty gave a note to her.

''_You like Sly don't you.'' _

Ruka blushed when she read the note and wrote back to her.

''_No I don't. You like my brother.''_

It went for a long time like this without the teacher noticing anything. Unfortunately Maria noticed Ruka with a note in her hand and it was pointed towards Sly.

''Ruka, Sly! First you talk and then pass notes. This is definitely not good. This is last warning. One more time and you get detention. Am I making myself clear?'' Maria nearly yelled angrily. Sly and Ruka simply nodded despite Sly having nothing to do with it.

''Sorry Sly. You had nothing to do with it.'' Ruka said silently.

''Just be quiet. I don't want to get up in detention on my birthday.'' Sly said slipping up.

''It's your birthday!'' Ruka said once again loudly. Class stared at them again.

''That's it! Ruka and Sly detention after classes. Now don't disturb the rest of the class.'' Maria yelled. Sly nodded again while Ruka looked both confused and shocked.

''But it's Sly's…''Ruka tried to explain, but Maria cut her off.

'' Enough Ruka. I'm tired of listening your excuses. Now please be quiet and let's carry on with the lesson.'' Maria said trying to be as calm as possible. Ruka silently sat back down, some people throwing worried glances towards her.

After the class.

''It's too bad you got in detention.'' Tenpei said worried. It was lunch time in Duel Academy and they were sitting in their own table.

''Yeah, but it's sad that Sly got detention too. It was mostly my fault so he shouldn't have gotten detention.'' Ruka said guilt being evident in her voice. She looked at Sly who was sitting alone in a table, which was surprising as it's extremely hard to find an empty table. ''I still can't believe that it's his birthday.''

''Well we don't really know much about him. Even when the school started when you had to say something about yourself all he said that his name is Sly, while others told all about their families, hobbies, decks.'' Patty said also looking at Sly.

''Well there is one good thing about you being in detention. I get to be in the house alone'' Rua said with an evil smile. Ruka's eyes widened.

''If you dare to go to my room and/or look at my diary I swear…''

''You mean this diary?'' Rua took pink diary out of his backpack. Ruka's eyes widened… again. She tried to reach for her diary but Rua kept it out of her reach.

''Let's see… Dear Diary today was a great day at school. We went swimming and… My! This is getting interesting! Sly looked so hot without his shirt…'' Rua read and then burst in laughter. Ruka managed to get her diary, but she was blushing extremely red. Tenpei's eyes widened, (AN: what's up with people and widening eyes these days?) Bob was thinking what to eat when he got home and Patty didn't actually look surprised.

''I didn't know when describing a boy, Hot would be in your mind.'' Rua said both shocked, feeling overprotecting and teasing.

''I didn't know word describing would be in your mind. Besides I have your diary.'' Ruka said taking blue diary out of her backpack.

''Dear diary… Why am I writing a diary? Well whatever. Patty looked cute today. She had this new hairstyle and it looked cute. I'm not used to use word cute so much, but that's the first thing that comes to my mind when I think about Patty. Anyway I'm hungry. I think I go and eat something.'' Ruka said quickly as she couldn't keep the diary out of Rua's hands. Rua's expression was the same as Ruka's, blushing extremely red. This time Patty looked surprised and was also blushing.

''Rua… Does that mean you like me?'' She asked with a hint of hope in her voice. Rua was sweating hard now and was trying to think of something.

''Ahh… Well you see... The thing is… I gotta go!'' Rua said quickly running out of the cafeteria dodging people. Patty looked surprised and quickly ran after him.

''I think I leave too. See you in next class.'' Ruka said taking her tray even though she hadn't touched her food. Tenpei and Bob just continued to sit there.

''So Ruka likes Sly and Rua likes Patty. This should be interesting.'' Bob said.

''I guess. By the way, what are we eating?'' Tenpei said noticing food didn't look recognizable. Bob just shrugged his shoulders.

''Don't know.'' Bob said and took a bite of his food. ''Don't care.'' Tenpei laughed a little at his friend's antics.

Later in the place that isn't cafeteria Ruka's POV.

It's math class. It's the last class today, but I don't really care. I'm not really listening what teacher says. Sly has ignored me all day. Why didn't he tell us? I could have got him a nice present. I hope he doesn't hate me. Even a thought of that makes my heart break (AN: I know not a good word, but couldn't think of anything else.) I really love him.

End of Ruka's POV

''Miss Ruka. (AN: Couldn't think of last name) Were you listening to a word I said?'' the Math teacher said. Ruka looked really nervous as most of the class was starting at her.

'' Of course Sensei.'' Ruka said nervously. Teacher however wasn't impressed.

''Oh really? Can you answer this question? If Goblin Attack Force that opponent has used Shrink on attacks Attack Position Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise while opponent controls Ancient City – Rainbow Ruins and two Crystal Beasts in Spell and Trap Card Zone, how much damage is dealt?'' Teacher asked. Ruka looked even more nervous.

''Umm… Ahh...'' Ruka said trying to explain.

''275.'' Voice said. Ruka turned to see Sly answering the question. Sly didn't look happy. He actually looked annoyed.

''That's correct Sly. Ruka pay more attention.'' Teacher said strictly. Ruka just nodded. Rest of the class went fine.

After Class

''Well it's time for me to go to the detention. See you later.'' Ruka said running off.

''Bye Ruka! Wanna go to Yusei's place again?'' Rua asked.

''I don't know. I kinda wanted to hang out with you. Just you'' Patty said eyeing at Bob and Dexter. Rua blushed a little.

''Sure. On three. One! Two! Three!'' At the count of three the duo ran off leaving a dust. Bob and Tenpei coughed a little.

''Why are we always left alone?'' Tenpei wondered. Bob just shrugged his shoulders.

''Because the Author hates us.'' Bob said with a frown. Tenpei just looked at him confused.

In the Detention… of Doom and Chaos. But mostly Doom. Sly's POV… not of Doom.

I can't believe me and Ruka are the only ones in detention. The Teacher that was supposed to watch out that we don't escape here left to teacher's lounge. Now I'm going to be victim of questions of Doom. Somehow I'm using the word Doom too much. I notice Ruka coming towards here. Might as well be prepared for the questions of Doom, Oh did it again. End of Sly's POV

''Umm… Sly? Is it really your birthday?'' Ruka asked slightly confused. Sly just glared at her.

''Yes it is. Can you leave me alone now?'' Sly said coldly. Hurt again flashed in Ruka's eyes and again Sly failed to notice again.

''Why didn't you tell us!''

''I just didn't fell like it!''

''I could have given you a present!''

''What if I don't want one?''

''Why are you acting like that?

''Why do you care?''

''Because I love you!'' Both of them yelled at the same time. Both looked shocked and were just staring at each other. It was silent for a long time.

''You…really mean that?'' Ruka asked nervously and hopefully. Sly was also quiet for long time. Until he smiled. (AN: Yes he actually smiled.)

''Yes. Yes I did. Did you mean that?'' Sly also asked. Ruka stared at him and smiled. She walked closer to him until she was standing in front of him.

''I did.'' She said and close the space between their lips. Neither could believe what was happening and didn't want it to stop. Suddenly door to the class opened and the teacher came in.

''No kissing in detention!'' Teacher yelled and surprisingly left immediately after that. Teacher was standing outside the room with Maria and they were on a phone.

''Plan Succeeded Kasumi.'' Maria said. Giggle was heard from the phone.

''Excellent. I told you they liked each other.'' Kasumi said over phone.

Back in the class.

''I love you Ruka.''

''I love you too Sly.'' And they shared another kiss. And then they lived happily ever after or not.

….

Me: Done. Sorry about the mushy ending. And see what I did there? Many fans actually speculate that Sly is Divine's son. I just added that for fun. Other Speculation is that he is Chazz Princeton's son. That's also possibility.

Sly: Glad that story is over. Will you now stop writing about Invitationshipping ?

Me: No. I actually have two new ideas about you two.

Bob: Why are you always ignoring us?

Me: Sorry. There is no character I can pair you or Tenpei with. Except OC's. Sorry if any of the characters were OOC. Also this was my first time at trying POV's (I think) so sorry if it sucked.

Tenpei: I liked it. I don't mind that I get minor role in your stories.

Me: That's because I hate you. Now, Review if you liked, Review if you didn't like, Review if you want Egyptian God Cards. Okay that was joke.

Rua: Why didn't I get any lines in this ending thingy-mingy?

Ruka: You just did. Review.

Sly: Thingy-Mingy isn't a word.

Me: Actually since I have Spellcheck on this it didn't complain about the word being wrong, so thingy-mingy is officially a word. And in English version of episode 67 you used word Lamewats or whoever it´s spelled. And that isn't a word.

Sly: You watch dub?

Me: No. But I watched it for fun. I wanted to hear what your voice sounds like. It's okay. Anyway Review!

Stardust Dragon (AKA The amused sister): Crow sounds like Jesse Andersen. So unfitting :P That´s why I only watch subbed


End file.
